


Please don't Leave

by PansexualPirate



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Vent fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualPirate/pseuds/PansexualPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's one of the hardest things to deal with? When someone will never love you as much as you love them. The empty feeling it leaves inside of you, the hate it brings upon yourself? Here's a short I Love My Best Friend fic. Hope you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't Leave

Everything seemed pretty similar. Just like any other day when he was hanging out with his best friend. Another great day they had spent at a 'nerd convention' together up in Helios. But today, it left a soft ache in Vaughn's chest.

He watched his bro talk to the others, watching how his jaw moves and his lips lined every word he spoke with a special trace that made Vaughn shudder. How beautiful both his friends eyes were, the simple brown and the stunningly beautiful echo eye. And how his friend seemed to glow in the dark of the room.

Vaughn had started to develop feeling for Rhys awhile ago, but it seemed the more he hung out alone with his best friend, the more he felt the need to be close, to softly cup his hand in his and hold him close. It caused his chest to ache with the need to be with him. 

And yet, it didn't matter. Rhys was beautiful. He was amazing and perfect. His face was in perfect shape, with legs that went on for what seemed like years. Not to mention his personality. A perfect mix between snarky and dorky, and it made him so lovable. And it made Vaughn just love him so much more.

Vaughn could never compare. He was ugly, a short, stumpy man compared to Rhys. He slouched, his jaw was weirdly boxy, and he had a big nose. There just seemed to be a list of things that were wrong with him, reasons Rhys would deserve so much better. And Vaughn's personality wasn't the best either. A mix of passive aggressive and just pure nerd. He was lucky Rhys was even his friend, and wanting more would be an impossible accomplishment that he'd never be able to reach. 

Because why would someone like Rhys ever love someone like him. And as they left the bus, heading back to their apartments once more, Vaughn felt the soft warmth that always appeared in his chest when they were alone. A small ping of hope that maybe Rhys loved him too.

There was evidence for it, and Vaughn had sorted through it millions of time, searching for something to cling too. The fact that Rhys seemed to like him more than everyone else. That he was more likely to tease him than anyone else. But maybe he was over analysing these things? 

What if he was? What if he took a step towards what he took as love, and it only made him sink deeper. What if Rhys turned him away. Saying no is one thing... but others in the past, they've dropped Vaughn out of their life completely because of simple love confessions. That wasn't something he could handle again. Not with Rhys. No matter what happened, he couldn't stand losing Rhys. He was someone he needed in his life.

"Hello? Vaughn? Are you home?"

Vaughn looked up, smiling slightly as his tall friend looked down at him, looking as if he was waiting for a response. 

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Vaughn asked, attempting to be playful through the sick pit in his chest. "I got so bored I went to another planet."

"You little!" Rhys laughed, pushing Vaughn playfully, but enough that he did stumble away a bit. "I asked if you had a good time!"

Vaughn laughs, and it's genuine, because Rhys just makes him happy. "Yeah, it was a lotta fun, especially since I got to spend time with you."

A small, very faint hint. That's all Vaughn can drop. It's the closest he can get to telling him how much he really loves him.

"Me too bro." Rhys chuckles, looking back in front of him as they kept walking. 

It felt like acceptance. As if Rhys had said it back. Like he'd agreed with a shared love, but Vaughn had to remind himself that it wasn't really there. That he was imagining it. Trying to make connections where there weren't any.

And that's the kind of trick his brain loved to pull on him. To make him feel hope that maybe someone loved him. That someone would think he was lovely, or that their presence caused the same bubbling warmth that it did in his. But they were all sick lies. Lies that were being screamed out by desperation. Begging for a return of feelings. Begging for someone to finally love him back.

All lies, the other half of him seemed to scream in response. No one would ever love him. He was hideous... he was unlovable. Because if no one had ever loved him yet... there had to be something _wrong_ with him.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Rhys voice broke the silence. Turning through his head like a soft song, breaking through a lot of the pain. And Vaughn only realized then the thick amount of pain that showed on his face.

A convincing smile broke his face, smirking as he'd point his fingers at him. "Just thinking about stuff. You know how my face always looks awful.

Rhys would chuckle again, and man how Vaughn loved to listen to it. But Vaughn paused at his next motion, pointing small air guns at his friend. "You sure Everything's okay?"

Vaughn laughs at this, his smile becoming slightly real as he does the same motion back. "Are you really holding me to gunpoint right now?"

Rhys laughs. "Darn right I am, and I'll shoot you if I think you're lying."

Vaughn chuckles, making a small click as he pretends to take the safety off. Watching as Rhys cocks his 'Hand' Gun. 

"I'm absolutely fine." Vaughn concluded, smiling a bit more, a playful bubble bursting in his chest.

**POW**

Vaughn watched as Rhys pretended to shoot him in the chest. He'd drop his gun, clenching his chest as his sudden joy let him be more enthusiastic with his agony. He reached out, grabbing Rhys wrist as he went down. 

What surprised him was the pressure of Rhys over him when he hit the ground. One of those long ass legs between his own short ones, his wrist still gripped tightly in Vaughn's hand. Vaughn could feel the heat rise into his face. Turning him a deep red as he looked up at the laughing Rhys.

That beautiful laugh. How it sounded in the Hall of Hero's lit a fire in Vaughn's chest. The way his eyes closed, and how his throat moved with the sound. How his scrunched up face wasn't appealing, but damn was it cute.

"I love you. "

The words slipped, he'd gotten lost in the moment, and now he was falling. He could feel himself sinking into the hard floor below him. The pieces melting and sucking him in, dragging him down into a motionless cage that he could never escape.

"Wh-what?" 

This was it! This was when Rhys would get up and walk away. Vaughn could already feel the skin under his eyes swell up in tears. How the tears drifted up into the bottom of his eyes. What had he done! Rhys would never love him... and now... now he'd ruined their friendship. Now Rhys was always going to be uncomfortable around him. Avoiding him as they'd slowly begin to drift apart, until Rhys was finally gone. Until he left Vaughn behind because **PATHETIC** little VAUGHN couldn't help falling in love wi-

.....that's when he kissed him.

Rhys' lips pressed against Vaughn's. They weren't as soft as he'd imagined, slightly cracked but still so perfect. How his mouth moved with his, the feeling of him so close. It engulfed him in a passion so sweet it made his heart ache. But it was such a good ache. An ache that told him it was okay... that all the times he'd over read their situation, that he was right. That Rhys loved him too... that Rhys wasn't going to leave....

Vaughn hooked his lips with him again. The feeling moving with his in a sweet motion. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer, breaking through and streaming down his cheeks as he began to sob. This... this was the happiest day of his life. And as he looked up at Rhys (whose face was now filled with concern do to these tears) he could only sob and give the biggest grin of his life.

Rhys hand moved up, his thumb gently stroking Vaughn's cheek. Smiling softly at the sudden reassurance. He'd move down again, softly tucking their lips together once more. Only pulling away to whisper

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Some simple Venting Fanfiction on feeling I get all the time. I've been on a sudden surge of self hate due to all these kinda feelings springing up again over someone else. And to be frank it's worse than its ever been and I've never connected with someone so much. But I know they don't like me back.... I can feel it, and I'd never be so happy to have an ending as Nice as Vaughn's.... 
> 
> But I also need to sleep tonight, and between sobbing and sickening depression and self hate, I needed something to get a little bit of emotions out. So I hope you enjoy this shorty, and maybe it will help you to.
> 
> PS. I might write more Rhys x Vaughn in the future.


End file.
